A Lost Girl's Redemption
by donielle nash
Summary: Vamp/Hum. Edward left Bella 2 years ago, and life will never be the same for the Cullens but they're getting through it. ON Edward's bday, Emmett and Jasper get him a stripper as a joke, but the familiar stripper, however- isnt laughing at all.BXE
1. Happy Birthday

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Emmett pov**_

"Rosie, I need an idea." I said, scrunching my eyebrows together. Rosalie, my wife, my love, my everything, turned to me and smiled.

"And what, may I ask do you need an idea for?" she asked.

"Well, its Eddie's birthday today! And I wanna do something special for him." I scratched my head and sighed. "I wanna do something that'll make him forget about leaving Bella." Rosalie nodded in agreement. We both sat in silence for a while, thinking of happier days, days when my clumsy little sister was around. "Its been 2 years, you would think he'd be over it by now." I murmured more to myself than to her.

"Emmett, I don't think anybody ever got over it." I nodded.

"I just wanna do something that'll take his mind completely of her for at least today." Rosalie suddenly gasped and a beautiful smile lit up her face. "What is it, Rosie?" I asked.

"Get him a stripper! That little virgin wont know what to do with himself!" She laughed. Despite myself, I laughed along with her.

"Rosalie, Edward will never go for that."

"So? Force the little virgin! It will hilarious to hear about when you get back." She smiled again. "Get Jasper to help you take him out to a club and hire a stripper. You know, one that pops out of a cake?" I laughed a hearty laugh as I pictured the shock on Edward's face as a stripper covered in frosting popped out of a cake and tried to work him.

"Well, I suppose its worth a shot!" I hopped up and ran over to Jasper's room and whispered him the plan. He laughed as hard as I did when I'd first heard it and then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. _Alice_.

"He's going to kill you after all of this. But I suppose this could be entertaining for all of us. Besides, this house could use a little laughter." She said suddenly somber. "Go get him now. He's in his study." Jasper and I both nodded and zoomed out of the door.

"Edwarrrrrrdddddd!!!!!!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Edweeeeeerrrrrdieerrrrrd!!!!!"

"Emmett stop it! Your irritating him!" Jasper hissed opening up the door. Inside was Edward, nose deep in a thick book, ignoring us completely.

"We're going out for a hunt. Esme says you need to come with us." Edward scrunched his nose up in indifference.

"I don't need to hunt. I'm not thirsty." He murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"Your lying," Jasper whispered. "Just come with us. You wont regret it, Birthday Boy." Edward looked up in shock.

"You didn't think we'd forget did you?" I asked.

"No," Edward whispered. "It was me who forgot. Alright. We'll go out for a hunt, but then straight back." Jasper and I both nodded, effectively busying our minds so that Edward couldn't see our underlying intentions.

"Just let me get my things," Jasper said. I knew for a fact that he was actually going to call the stripping agency, and to book a club just for the occasion.

"We'll take the jeep." I said.

"But why not just run?" Edward asked.

"Because, I just got a new GPS and I wanna try it out!" Edward, Jasper and I left out in the Jeep, and hunted for a few hours. After we all returned to the car, I knew that phase one of this plan was about to take effect. "Guys?" I said, claiming their attention. "I wanna find a few more grizzlies, would you guys like to stay for the ride?" Edward seemed hesitant but after some convincing, he gave up and hopped in the back seat.

But after a few minutes Edward became suspicious.

"Why are we driving through the city?" I gave Jasper a nervous glance.

" We're taking a short cut." I lied. Edward sat quietly for the rest of the ride until he saw that we'd pulled up at Club Hole.

"What the hell, Emmett?!" He shouted.

"Okay, chill Edward. We just wanna have a little fun. Now come on." Edward resisted and Jasper and I were forced to drag him inside.

Once inside, we dragged Edward over to the nearest table and smiled. "I know your irritated with your big bro right now, I promise you, that's all about to change."

Jasper got out the camcorder and began filming Edward. "Tonight, for your entertainment. Jasper and I have gotten you a surprise." I announced as a man sized cake was rolled over to our table. The club went silent as everybody watched.

"A stripper?! Are you _serious_?" Edward shouted, standing to his feet.

"Edward, lighten up man!" I said, pushing him down in his chair. The upbeat music started and Jasper turned the camcorder to the large cake that sat before us. Just then, The stripper popped out, her back facing us and began to sway back and forth. Her porcelain skin was glistening with glitter everybody in the club dropped their mouths with awe.

Just then, she turned to face us full on, and I was staring at my half naked, long lost sister Bella.

_Please review…or I wont continue! Haha; hey, that rhymed!_


	2. Candy

_**A/N: I am soooo sorry guys! It's been forever, but I've been getting messages and reviews encouraging me to continue so here it is, chapter 2 : ) **_

_**Bella**_

"Candy, you mind rubbin' that sparkle goop on my back for me?" Sweet asked me. Her real name was Heather, but she dropped that when she started working for Sean. Just like I had dropped the name Bella.

"Sure thing, Sweet." I started rubbing the gel on her back and it glinted in the dark club.

"So Candy, how's it coming with getting Daddy his money?" She asked, running her fingers through her blonde locks. "I mean, I saw what he did to you when you told him you couldn't fork it up." Yes, she remembered. The entire block remembered. He beat me until I was black and blue. Literally. But how could the pedestrians watch? How could they sit silently as they heard my screams? How had no one _helped _me?

"I still don't have it." I muttered, smearing the sparkle gel across my body.

"Do you have a death wish? Candy, I know your holding on to your virginity…and I wont tell a soul but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, my anger flaring.

"But…we're…I hate to say the word but…we're prostitutes. And we're strippers. Eventually your gonna have to tell him your not out there doing the real thing." She said, sympathetically.

"I just have to hold out until I can get out of this thing." I whispered.

"Or until he _rapes _you first." She hissed.

"I've almost been raped by strangers in this God forsaken town a million times. I know how to protect myself." I seethed at her. The threats for my virginity never ceased in this line of work. But she didn't need to spread her negativity to me. I was tough. Anybody trying to take something I wasn't giving would get a friendly hello to the blade in my bra. There were ways of getting paid without having _real _sex..but they didn't pay as well.

"Yea. You know how to protect _yourself_. But you know he comes down hard on all of us if one of us messes up. Remember the night you ran? TWO BLACK EYES CANDY. I got two. Just do the do…stop being so selfish." And with that, she walked away to get in her position for the night.

How dare she? Was I really being that selfish? That heartless? I wanted out. I knew what it was when I signed up for it…But Sean, I mean "Daddy" seemed like a nice guy. Not the kind that beat you within an inch of your life. Which he'd done to me, on many occasions. I was vulnerable when Edward left.. I needed compassion. I needed the touch of a man. I wanted to be caressed. I wanted to be protected. But Sean was who I needed to be _protected _from. And just my luck he was here now.

"Candy, baby. You look good." He smiled, running his hand down my exposed spine.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said, my voice quivering.

"_That's right_." He murmured, grabbing my exposed thigh tightly. I winced. "I want my money Candy. I _want my money._"

"I'll get it to you…I swear." I whispered.

"Yea, you keep sayin that Candy. Yet, I still don't have my money." His breath was hot on my neck. He smelled of Whiskey. I felt tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall…he wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"I want my money by _tonight._ So you get out there and you hop on every guy you see. I want it," he squeezed my thigh tighter, "or _else._" And with that, he strode away.

I sat down and attempted to hold myself together. If Edward were here…NO. I wouldn't let myself think like that. I took a deep breath and hopped down into the cake as I was instructed to. Another shameless birthday party. What fun.

It was cramped down there and I couldn't wait until they yelled "Happy Birthday!" so I could just hop out, do my dance and go.

I thought I heard a familiar musical voice, but I just chalked that up to my imagination. Once I heard my cue, I hopped out facing the back of the club. I began to sway rhythmically to the beat, and then I turned around to face my long lost brothers and one very shocked, angry looking Edward Cullen.

_**Review : ) **_

_**I'm taking ideas for the for the next chapter! Even submit titles. **_


End file.
